


Ten Word Song

by aformofmotion



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're in love, Ray."</p>
<p>"We're in- Jesus, Fraser. You can't just- you can't just spring something like that on a guy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Word Song

Fraser was kissing him. Fraser was _kissing_ him. Which was surprising. But good. Really good. Better than good, even, because _wow_ was Fraser good at that. So Fraser was kissing him, and he was kissing Fraser right back. Which was less surprising, because _Fraser_ was kissing him. In a supply closer in the 2-7, but still.  
  
Fraser pulled back after a minute and looked at him. "Ray?"  
  
"Yeah?" he answered, his voice barely above a whisper.  His eyes were glued to Fraser's lips, red and swollen. Fraser's tongue darted out to wet them and Ray swallowed, hard. "Yeah," he said again. "Frase-"  
  
Then Fraser's lips were on his again, hot and urgent and not at all polite. Jesus. Who'd have guessed Fraser could kiss like _that?_ All teeth and tongue and - holy shit how many hands did he even _have_ anyway? Ray shivered and tugged him closer, closer, until they were chest to chest, hip to hip.  
  
 _Should have done this months ago,_ he thought distantly.  
  
Fraser shifted against him, just a small movement, and then his thigh was between Ray's, the evidence of his arousal obvious against Ray's leg. It was almost too much. He tore his mouth away, to say _"wait"_ , maybe, or _"slow down"_.  
  
But then Fraser made this _noise_ , like he'd forgotten that discretion was the better part of whatever, and Ray was gone. Just _gone_. He shuddered convulsively and pressed his face into Fraser's neck to keep himself from crying out. He was pretty sure the death grip he had on Fraser's shoulders was the only thing keeping him upright.  
  
 _Shit,_ he thought when he recovered. That wasn't supposed to happen. He was a grown man, for chrissake! He stiffled a groan and tried to pretend he hadn't just come in his pants like a teenager. Fraser would be too polite to laugh at him, so maybe he could even get away with it.  
  
Except that when he looked up Fraser was just _looking_ at him with this soft sort of look that was part-confusion and part-awe, his mouth forming a perfect _"oh"_. His fingers brushed Ray's thigh, his side, his neck. "You." He stopped. "I didn't even. _Ray_."  
  
And, oh _god_. Ray'd give _anything_ , he'd sell his fucking _soul_ to hear Fraser say his name like that again.  
  
"Yeah," he said, or rather tried to say. What actually made it out was more akin to a whimper than a word. He swallowed convulsively, cleared his throat, and tried again. "I want-" He cut himself off, trembling. If he were capable of feeling anything other than four letter words beginning with the letter 'l', Ray knew he'd be absolutely terrified of how much he wanted.  
  
"Yes, Ray," Fraser said, sounding way more collected than he had any right to. "I know."  
  
"Supply closet," he managed to say. "We should-"  
  
"Understood." Fraser pulled away further, and further, until he was nearly at the door. "You should take a couple minutes before before joining me at the car."  
  
He nodded, then spent the next couple minutes hyperventilating in the closet before he managed to get himself (barely) under control again.  
  
Outside the closet the real world imposed itself again and settled over his skin. He could feel the panic bubbling up again, just under the surface, and it made him jittery. Nervous. He fumbled the ignition and found himself nearly incapable of driving or even _thinking_ through the barrage of _what-if_ 's parading through his head.  
  
He didn't even know what brought this on, which meant he couldn't know where it was going. Fraser could change his mind before they got there, or afterwards, or tomorrow. It could mean nothing. It could change everything. It could-  
  
Fraser's hand settled over his wrist -- over his jacket, thank god, because he just knew that if skin came into contact with skin, he'd lose it -- and he glanced over.  
  
"Ray-"  
  
"It's okay," he said sharply. "It's fine. I'm fine."  
  
Fraser's hand retreated, but he didn't look convinced.  
  
The rest of the drive was mostly a blur and the next thing he knew he was stumbling into his own living room, shaking so hard he could barely stand.  
  
"Ray," Fraser tried again. "If you're having second thoughts-"  
  
"No!" he yelped, spinning around. "No, no, no, that is _so_ not what is happening here. _That_ is pretty much the exact _opposite_ of this-" He froze, eyes going wide and scared. "I - I didn't mean-"  
  
"Yes you did," Fraser said. And suddenly he was a lot closer than he had been a second before, staring at him intently. Ray dropped his gaze after a second, burning to the tips of his ears. "How long?"  
  
He mumbled something, he didn't even know what, and Fraser pressed his lips against his forehead. Something in his chest gave a little and Ray shuddered.  
  
"How long?" Fraser repeated, soft and insistant.  
  
"I don't _know!_ " he shouted, eyes flashing. "I don't even know. It feels like forever."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good?" He glanced up and was caught completely by Fraser's gaze. "Fraser... I don't know what's happening."  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"You do. You just don't know that you do."  
  
"I... right. Okay, fine. I don't know that I know what I know. Do you know what I know?"  
  
"Yes, Ray."  
  
"Well can you tell me so that I know too?"  
  
"We're in love, Ray."  
  
"We're in- Jesus, Fraser. You can't just- you can't just spring something like that on a guy!" Before Fraser could do something ridiculous like apologize, Ray kissed him, hard. "I swear to god, Fraser, if this is some kind of joke I will kill you stone dead, no lie."  
  
"Understood," Fraser said, softly. He kissed Ray again; his forehead, his cheek, his eyelids. Gentle, weirdly non-sexual kisses.  
  
And Ray melted into him, helpless to do anything else. 


End file.
